tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
GODuncan as "Noah" (Studio Drama)
16:11 GODuncan ~GODuncan@pool-100-1-111-101.nwrknj.fios.verizon.net has joined #shrubs 16:11 <@TDIFan13> Hi, GODuncan. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 16:11 Hello 16:11 I am GODuncan audtioning for the character Noah 16:12 Nice to meet you 16:12 <@TDIFan13> Thanks, you too. 16:12 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Noah, and then you can audition for Owen right after. 16:12 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 16:12 okay, thanks 16:13 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 16:13 i have one for Noah 16:13 here it is 16:13 how do you link it? 16:14 <@TDIFan13> Copy and paste the URL. 16:14 it wont let me paste it in here 16:14 <@TDIFan13> You'll find the URL in the address bar. 16:14 <@TDIFan13> Huh, weird. 16:14 <@TDIFan13> Okay, one sec. 16:14 i am right clicking 16:14 <@TDIFan13> http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GODuncan/Noah%27s_Audition 16:14 <@TDIFan13> Is this it? 16:15 yes it is 16:15 <@TDIFan13> Super. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 16:15 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 16:16 8 16:16 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 16:16 7 16:17 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:17 no 16:17 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 16:17 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 16:18 no 16:18 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 16:18 no 16:18 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 16:19 anti-hero 16:19 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Justin. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 16:19 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Justin13 16:20 * Justin13 walks past Noah, whistling. 16:20 * Justin13 sniffs. 16:20 <+Justin13> Wha... what is that smell? 16:20 <+Justin13> It smells like... *sniffs* 16:21 <+Justin13> Mashed potatoes and... celery. 16:21 <+Justin13> Is that an unattractive person I smell? :| 16:21 Noah: Stop sniffing yourself bro 16:22 <+Justin13> Good one. Got more where that came from, leather face? 16:22 Noah: Actually I do, Fame monger 16:23 <+Justin13> Look. 16:23 <+Justin13> We don't like each other, but we both know that when it comes down to it, I've got the looks and the brains. :D 16:23 <+Justin13> You've only got one of those, and it's in short supply. 16:23 <+Justin13> So I'd suggest staying out of my way this season. I'm going all the way to the end. 16:24 Noah: yea, sure you are, you would be lucky to make it to the next episode 16:24 * Justin13 stifles a laugh. 16:24 <+Justin13> We'll see. 16:25 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 16:25 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Owen. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions